Golem
Golem is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. __TOC__ Description The seven glowing magickal medals on a Golem's body grant them life and serve as their weak points. While most of the medals are scattered around the body, some are hidden in harder to reach places such as under the sole of its foot or in its palm. One of the medals will glow more brightly than the others and if this glowing medal is destroyed, the Golem will immediately "shutdown", going into a state of vulnerability. This gives the Arisen and their party ample time to quickly shatter any remaining medals. Word of warning though, after the Golem becomes frozen for a while, it will reactivate itself and "roar" sending everyone flying off its body. The color of the medals then switches to red, signalling that the Golem has entered the Berserk Rampage mode, which causes its attack speed to increase significantly. This can catch unwary targets off guard when they are used to its big, slow lumbering movements. Destroying several more of the medals or simply waiting out the Berserk Rampage will revert the Golem to its normal state. Overview Stats : Values refer to the discs. : ‡ Golems have a very high resistance to Magick - but not complete immunity. Attacks Tactics *Invulnerable to Magick within the Five Archmagicks. The exceptions are spells that conjure a physical manifestation, and the spell Exequy. * Immune to all debilitations. * Generally only defeatable by physically destroying the seven glowing medals on its body. **The medals are vulnerable to Blunt Damage, which can be dealt by warhammers, maces, and all non-magick arrows. *Can be destroyed by Fall Damage. Gicel is capable of pushing a Golem backwards off a ledge. *There is a medal underneath the Golem's foot, usually hard to target - it can be exposed either by: **Destroying the medal on its lower back which will usually cause it to drop to all fours. **Hitting the mouth when the Golem fires its laser, which may knock it down. *The Golem cannot aim its Laser Beam above its eye level, so jumping onto higher ground will render this attack useless. A well-timed strike on its head while it shoots laser beams or charges its laser attack will topple or stagger it most of the time. Vocation specific * Striders & Rangers : All multistrike skills are useful. The bow does blunt damage, so is especially useful, whilst climbing attacks are also effective. Physical bow users are excellent allies in a Golem fight. *Warriors can inflict high physical damage that fell Golems in no time. Warriors can use their heavy jumping attack to penetrate through and damage the medal in the palm, provided they have good enough aim. Using light attack on a medal whilst climbing also works. *Mystic Knights : Use of a Mace is preferred. *All magick users : Though the Golem is almost immune to magick, spellcasters should still cast spells to reveal the Golem's weaker disc and interrupt its Laser Beam attack. *Sorcerers : Jumping Magick Billow is the Sorcerer's basic fallback attack against Golems; unequipping the staff and using Unarmed Combat maybe be necessary as it allows climbing attacks. **Generally only spells with a physical damage component are effective - this includes Gicel and Bolide, though most of the meteors from Bolide/High Bolide will miss. **Exequy can destroy the Golem, ignoring the need to destroy the medals, but has the disadvantage of a long casting time. * Mages : The physical staff swing Magick Billow does small amounts of damage, or use Unarmed Combat. Mages lack any spells that do physical damage. *Magick Archers : The Golem is for all intents and purposes completely immune to the magick bow skills. Instead of their bow, the Magick Archer should rely on physical dagger attacks, Immolation, or unarmed combat. **However, Sacrificial Bolt and Great Sacrifice are powerful enough to break through the Golem's Magick Defense (over 9000) and damage discs, though not completely effective. For example, the sacrifice of three pawns might only be able to remove around a half of the Golem's health. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge .]] * Golem Tactics - Grants knowledge for the whole Golem family. * Golem Strategy Vol. 2 - When firing the laser beam the Golem's mouth is vulnerable, attacking there will stagger or knock it down. * Attack and destroy the medals. Enemy specific: * Golem Strategy Vol. 1 - Use magick to attack the medals which will make one key medal glow brighter. This medal, when destroyed, will immobilize the Golem. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Golems either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"Golem!" :"Stone, animated by magick... A golem, Arisen" :"Seems golems pay little mind to mages." :"Strike at the glowing discs!" :"We must destroy those amulets!" :"Don't let it tread on you!" :"Now, while we can get at that disc!" :"'Tis down! Smash the amulets!" :"It stopped! Now!" :"I'll try striking where it glows!" :"So those amulets served to animate the brute?" :"How can we stop such a hulk?" :"'Tis useless! It repels all attacks!" :"'Tis dangerous in this state, but its amulets grow frail!" :"'Tis gone mad! Stand clear!" :"'Tis gone made with rage!" :"Its defenses seem down just after it fires that beam..." :"Magick ought expose its weak point!" :"A spell will expose its amulets." :"Those glowing discs are its weakness!" :"Those glowing amulets serve as its heart!" :"Destroy the discs that give it strength!" :"I'll strike it with magick! Attack its weak point!" :"How do we get at the amulets 'neath its feet?" :"That light beam is deadly! Stay clear!" :"Those amulets power its movement." :"Beware that ray of light!" :"Blunt strikes will best shatter the discs." :"Perhaps if we aim for the lighted discs?" Trivia *Golems appear to have no particular features at first, but upon closer inspection, one can see a tormented, agonized facial expression on the Golem's head. *There are "hibernated" Golems in Witchwood that never come to life when approached - in Selene's garden and in the marsh behind her house. *The Golem protecting Selene in the Witchwood is likely a homage to the Golems in Berserk a manga by Kentarō Miura. *In Capcom's Devil May Cry 5 (2019), the character V has a summon named "nightmare" - a powerful golem like demon that attacks by pummeling with its fists, as well as a laser beam from its head : "Its sluggish movements belie unsurpassable strength and nigh-invulnerability. Wherever Nightmare appears, its massive fists or brutal laser beams are the last thing enemies ever see."V (Capcom, ''www.devilmaycry5.com) Gallery golem1.jpg golem2.jpeg golem3.jpg golem4.jpg Links Category:Golems Category:3 Star Bestiaries Category:Bosses